


skyfall

by orphan_account



Series: the 100 au [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, arrow au of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia sighs, wiping sweat from her forehead. “That was a close one. Next time you decide to chase a murderer, remind me to come with you. You and Bellamy get too broody.”<br/> <br/>“I don’t get broody.” Clarke argues, though she couldn't say the same about Bellamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> arrow au???? idk enjoy!

The autumn air whips through her, sending chills throughout her body. Leaves scatter the ground, crushed from her target running away. He had surprised her, throwing her on the ground with a quick flick of his hands. A meta-human, she had thought. Those were rare. Her targets were never anything but human. They were never like her.  
   
She had gathered herself up, assessing her injuries, and pursued him. She could hear Bellamy on the other end, telling her not to go – begging her not to. His voice echoed through her thoughts, and she assesses the situation. He was a murderer, and the police hadn’t been able to catch him. Who knows what damage he could bestow on Ark City and its people? It was Clarke’s job to stop him. But she couldn’t go too far. She remembers what had happened last time.  
   
She can hear shuffle on her Bluetooth. Bellamy and Octavia were fighting over the mic no doubt. “Clarke, you need me to come help?” Octavia’s stern voice interrupts her thoughts, and she shakes her head. No, she thinks. She can do this on her own.  
   
“No, I can handle this.” She says sternly.  
   
“You sure, Clarke.” Bellamy pipes up. “This guy is dangerous.”  
   
“Like me.” Clarke feels guilt tremble through her body and she can feel Bellamy wince.  
   
“You know that’s not what I mean. He’s murderer, Clarke. You’re not.” Clarke starts to protest, her mind thinking, killer, killer, killer. “You’re not.” Bellamy repeats. For a second, she believes him. He sounds so sure, that she can’t help but believe him. “Just be careful.” He whispers.  
   
Clarke smiles before saying, “I will.” She carries on, running after her target. She’s lucky she could still sense him, she would have lost him by now.  
   
She’s been running for what seems like years, but she doesn’t stop. She can’t. Not until this guy is behind bars. She can’t have anymore people die because of her incompetence.  
   
Clarke freezes when she realizes she heard two gun shots. She sprints towards the sound, praying that someone isn’t dead. No, she thinks. She could have sensed it. No one’s dead. Not yet, she thinks gravely.  
   
“Freeze” Someone says. Clarke curses. Police. They aren’t exactly thrilled of a blonde vigilante roaming the city. “Put your hands in the air, Miss.” They say, and she hears a gun cock. She probably looks extremely suspicious. She’s wearing a blue hood, leather pants, and donning a blue bow that Raven had designed for her. Damnit, she thinks. She should’ve called for back up.  
   
“Put you hands in the air.” The police officer repeats. He takes a step towards her when an arrow shots by him, and hits a nearby tree. Octavia.  
   
A piercing sound rips through the tense air, and the police officers cover their ears, shuddering. Clarke grimaces, wincing at the screech, or whatever the hell it is.  
   
Bellamy must have called Octavia in, fearing how this mission would end. Or Octavia could have come in herself, thinking that Clarke needed assistance. That was most likely what had happened. Fucking Blakes.  
   
“Clarke, what the hell are you doing?” Bellamy asks, his voice incredulous. “Get out of there.”  
   
Clarke runs, covering her ears to try and block out the sound. She turns around and sees a black figure, holding a bow and arrow, and a green device. Octavia, no doubt. Clarke didn’t think she even had time to gear up.  
   
Several more gunshots ring out, and Clarke starts to sprint, heading toward Raven’s car. “Octavia, where are you?” She asks, desperate to know that her friend had got away.  
   
“Right behind you.” Clarke spins around looking for her, when Octavia yells, “Don’t look behind you, just run.”  
   
Clarke continues, Raven’s car getting into view. She unlocks it and it beeps softly. She can see Octavia running towards her, the screeching continuing to blare out of her device. Clarke reminds herself to thank Raven for building that.  
   
Octavia reaches her, and pulls on her wrist, tugging her into the car. “Come on,” She says, opening the driver’s door and flopping into it. She puts the key into ignition and drives off with Clarke barely having time to get in and put her seat belt on. She guesses safety isn’t really a priority when you’re your city’s vigilante. Though, she’s sure Bellamy would argue differently.  
   
Octavia sighs, wiping sweat from her forehead. “That was a close one. Next time you decide to chase a murderer, remind me to come with you. You and Bellamy get too broody.”  
   
“I don’t get broody.” Clarke argues, though she couldn’t say the same about Bellamy.  
   
“I can hear you, you know.” Bellamy’s voice rips through their conversation, reminding Clarke that he was still on the mic.  
   
“We know, Bell.” Octavia sighs, rolling her eyes, and turning into the foundry.  
   
“Get in here and relax. It looks like we won’t be doing our rounds so soon.” Clarke starts to protest and she can hear Octavia groan, “Seriously, Clarke? I deserve to relax.”  
   
“You deserve to relax too, Clarke.” Bellamy reassures her.  
   
“Yeah, just because you have super powers, doesn’t mean you’re a monster, Clarke.” Octavia pipes up. “You’re a fucking hero, Griffin.”  
   
Clarke smiles at her, exiting the car. “Thanks, O. You too, Bell. Now, let’s see who else in this city needs our help.”  
   
She can practically feel Octavia’s dramatic groan.


End file.
